Until the Very End
by FIREmblemFAN
Summary: When the main computer crashes during their vacation time, the smashers and their guests are put to the test of survival and sanity. Can they stick together until the very end? Chapter 11, a shocking twist to the story!
1. The Meeting

Until the Very End

All characters are proprety of Nintendo. Most situations are property of FIREmblemFAN

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Roy!" Link hollered at the door, "Get up! We're all gonna be late 'cause of you!" He hushed himself, waiting impatiently for a reply. He had been trying to wake his best friend Roy for almost ten minutes now and was still getting nowhere. 

After a few moments, Link sighed deeply and leaned against the door. Finally he slide to the ground, crossed his arms and dawned and angry scowl. Marth, the oldest of the four swordsmen who lived in the dormitory, was laying silently on the couch reading a magazine. He glanced over at the still angry Link and calmly asked,

"Trouble?" with one eyebrow slightly raised.

"How am I supposed to get him up?"

But before Marth could answer, Young Link came bounding into the room with a joyous expression on his face.

"Okay! I'm ready to go to the meeting!" he declared happily.

"Great," started Link, "Go tell that to Roy."

"Roy! I'm ready to-"

Link shot his younger self an icy stare.

Meanwhile, Roy slept peacefully, unaware of the events occurring outside his door. He was dreaming about his darling Wendy again, who he had left behind in Pharae when the Smash League called for him. As Roy lay there in his massive bed, protected only by a jumble of sheets tangled in his legs, a smile made its way across his face. It was the first time in a while that he had had sweet dreams.

Outside, Young Link had found something to pick the lock on Roy's door with.

"C'mon! Faster!" Link called to the youth.

Suddenly, there was a loud, echoing click and Roy's bedroom door swung open.

"Hah! We're in!" And with that Link bolted into Roy's room, only to trip over Young Link's small from. "Owwwy!" cried the little boy as he traveled closer to Roy's sleeping figure. Being a curious child, Young Link kneeled down to his friends face and examined the saliva moistening the other boy's lower lip. Roy was lying lazily on his stomach, one arm under his chest, the other dangling over the side of the bed near the floor.

Doing the only thing he could think of, Young Link jabbed his index figure into Roy's side and he immediately awoke. Eye's open, the groggy fifteen year old groaned as though he were in pain.

"He's alive!" reported Young Link.

"Hmmm…" responded Roy as he laid his head back down on the soft fluffy bed pillow.

"Oh no ya don't," bellowed Link as he quickly approached the bed. He lunged for Roy's shirt collar and pulled him upright. Just when Link thought he was making progress, his friend's head lolled to the side as he let out an enormous snore.

"Stop being so dramatic!" demanded Link of the sleepy red head.

Having no more patience, Link grabbed hold of Roy's arm and yanked him to the floor with a loud "thud".

Roy groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey," he began, "Why'd you do that? And why is every in my room?"

"We have been trying to wake you up for nearly twenty minutes," said Marth who was leaning against the side of the doorframe. "The Smash League scheduled the monthly meeting for this morning but I don't think we'll make it." He continued.

"It's today?" questioned Roy.

"Yep."

Roy frowned and laid his head back down on the floor. He rubbed his face and told the group,

"You guys go to the meeting and I'll try to meet you there later."

"Are you sure?" asked Link and Marth in unison.

"Mmmhmm," mumbled Roy.

Link sighed and strolled out the door, followed by Marth.

"Bye Roy," whispered Young Link as he closed the door. But Roy was fast asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the meeting that had caused so much trouble this morning, Mario was about to begin his announcements when three late swordsmen came into the auditorium. Blushing as everyone glared at them, Marth, Link and Young Link took their seats in the back row.

"Now-a then," started the famous plumber Mario in his noticeable Italian accent, 'This-a meeting is about the-a new safety features on the-a fighting systems."

Everyone settled down and began to pay attention, as this was an important topic.

"We-a all know that when we-a fight, no one is actually-a hurt. However, this-a new system will take extra precautions so that we-a don't repeat the past. But because-a the system has-a just been installed, some of the-a computers in charge of-a other systems might-a shut down."

The crowd he spoke to looked confused and worried.

"It's-a okay. The shut-a-downs, if they occur-a will only be-a temporary."

The crowd sighed in relief.

Mario continued, "On a happier-a note, today is the-a first day of your-a fall vacation. The League-a thinks that-a we all deserve some-a time off. Just a reminder, the-a guests you-a invited will be-a coming in-a tonight, so-a start cleaning those-a messy rooms!"

Mario looked around the room and found that many people looked displeased about last minute cleaning. Especial Captain Falcon who got stuck bunking with slobs like

Donkey Kong, Bowser and Ganondorf.

"Last-a-ly, next week we will-a start the new-a tournament with the-a new battle system mentioned-a earlier. We will-a meet again a week from today-a to get the new-a fighting schedules. Now-a please enjoy-a your vacation. You-a are all-a probably very busy preparing for your arrivals.

Slowly, people started to noisily rise from their seats, chattering about their guests, Mario's speech and other things of interest. Peach waited anxiously the Smashers left the large auditorium. She sighed and looked out one of the tall windows that let the sunlight flood into the room. Through her puffy blonde bangs, she looked peacefully at the happy blue sky. The sun was shinning brightly, which made the entire campus look clean and new. The crisp autumn wind could almost be seen as it tossed brightly colored leaves into the air. Peach longed to go outside and feel the sun's warmth one last time before the chilly weather and frost set in. However, she had many guests coming to stay with her and remembered that a good hostess is always ready for company. She gave the outside world one last, loving glance and then turned on her heel, ready to work.

As she stepped back stage, trying to take a shortcut to her room, she ran into Mario who seemed happy to see her.

"Oh-a, Peachy," he began. "I've-a been looking all-a over for you-a."

"What is it Mario?" she asked politely.

"I was-a just thinking; It's-a been a while since we sent the-a Toad-servants out-a to pick up the-a trash. With all the-a cleaning that will-a be done today, maybe it would be a good idea to-a get the-a garbage collected."

Peach smiled. "Good idea indeed, Mario." She cooed.

"Thank-a you princess." said Mario who was now blushing a bit. "I'm-a sure the garbage cans will be a big-a mess-a after those teenagers get to them!"

Together, the two laughed as they thought about Roy and Link's messy dormitory.

* * *

Back at the swordsmen's dormitory, Link could be found sitting at the kitchen table, a steaming mug of hot chocolate in hand. He gazed curiously at Roy's room. Something didn't seem quite right.

"Link! Don't forget about your room!" yelled Marth. "It's a mess and we all have people coming over!"

Just before Link could get up to start on his job, a sock flew out of Roy's bedroom and landed on top of Young Link.

"Heeeeyyyy…" cried out the youth.

Suddenly a huge red sweatshirt was flying out the door, aimed right at Young Link's head. Quickly came a bombardment of socks, t-shirts and a pair of old sneakers. To top it all off, a pair of red- checked boxers made their exit and landed safely on Young Links lap. He tried to scream, as he was terrified, but the large sweatshirt still atop his blonde head muffled his calls for help.

From across the room, Link had to admit that the sight was hilarious, but he wondered what on earth Roy was doing. Quickly he got up, paying no mind to Young Link and parked himself in Roy's doorway. Narrowly dodging a pair of jeans, Link managed to ask,

"What the heck are you doing? This is the opposite of cleaning!"

Roy pulled himself out from under the bed and replied, "I'm looking for my regular clothes. Wendy's coming to night and I can't meet her wearing my smash uniform."

"It looks like you through most of your "regular" clothes out the door." mentioned Link.

"Those all need to be washed, except for that sweatshirt on Young Links head."

Link moved out of the way so that Roy could better communicate with Young Link.

"Hey! Little dude!"

Young Link turned himself towards Roy.

"Can I have my sweatshirt back?"

In a matter of seconds, the sweatshirt was hurling towards Roy's face, along with an assortment of other articles of clothing.

"Gee. Thanks." mumbled Roy who now wore a sweatshirt atop **his** head.


	2. Arrivals

Until the Very End

Note: All characters are property of Nintendo. Most situations are property of FIREmblemFAN

In the next dormitory over, there was Zelda and Zelda alone. Because she was a princess and a rich one at that, she had gotten what seemed like her own house. Not that she was particularly snobby, but because she simply enjoyed her own personal space.

To continue, Zelda would be hosting a sleepover that night inviting all her best friends. Of course she invited Peach and Samus, who had always been there for her in the past. But believe it or not, those two friends where the only other girls participating in the Smash League. That would not do for Zelda. So because most of the characters in Nintendo Land had the week off, she knew the only other option was to invite friends from out of town.

From Hyrule, Zelda's kingdom, she invited Saria, the sage of the forest and Link's girlfriend. She also invited Malon, daughter of a wealthy ranch owner.

From League of Lycia, she invited Wendy, who originally lived in the city of Ostia, until she met Roy. They immediately fell in love and Wendy moved back to Pharae with him. 

Zelda really didn't have much to do to prepare for the party. Since all her guests were mature, she felt no need to put up streamers, balloons or other decorations one might use for a party. Instead, she spent most of her time cleaning her dorm. 

After what seemed like hours, Zelda had finally dusted, polished and picked up all of her dormitory. She played with her furniture a bit to make sure that the living area was functional for both holding conversation and laying out sleeping bags. Against the south wall, she put a coffee table and chairs. She liked this arrangement because the whole wall was made of windows, giving an excellent view of the mountains outside. She pushed the rest of the furniture up against east and west walls so that the middle of the room was wide open for people to sleep.

Finally, Zelda laid out her own sleeping bag on the floor.

"There now," she said admiring the light pink room. She pushed her long hair out of her tranquil blue eyes and looked out the window. Like Peach, Zelda had also gotten lost in the beauty of that fall day.

A few dorms over, Ganondorf, Captain Falcon, Bowser and Donkey Kong were all lounging about grumpily. 

"Look at this place!" ordered Captain Falcon. "We can't even see the floor!"

"So what," mumbled Ganondorf. "It's not like we have anybody coming over, so who cares?"

"I care," said Captain Falcon in a softer tone. 

"He's got a point, Gannon," added Bower. "Hey, during anger- management classes, me and Donkey learned a game to help "relieve the stress of clean' in up"."

"Great. Who was your teacher, Barney?" asked Ganondorf mockingly.

"Eeekkk- Oookkk!" screamed Donkey Kong as he pounded his fist angrily on the arm of the chair.

"Whoa, take it easy there pal. Remember? Deep breathes, in, out, in, out…" cooed Bowser.

"Whoooooo- heeeeee, whoooooo- heeeeee." went the giant ape.

Captain Falcon and Ganondorf looked at each other, then at the odd pair sitting across from them.

"So, what's this "game" of yours?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Well," started Bowser, "Let's say we are trying to pick up all the clothes on the floor. One person would stand near the laundry basket while the two others would station themselves around the room. The last man would pick up the clothes and pass them to the two other guys standing around. Those two would pass the clothes to the guy near the basket."

"Like a relay race?" questioned Captain Falcon.

"Yep!"

"It's worth a shot. Right Gannon?"

Ganondorf rolled his eyes and muttered curses under his breath. 

"Okay then! Let's get started!" concluded Captain Falcon as he jumped off the couch.

When everyone had gotten into place Bowser yelled, "Go!"

Ganondorf picked up one of his smelly, old sneakers and pegged it at Captain Falcon's head.

"This is going to be a long week," thought Donkey Kong.

Meanwhile, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff and Mewtwo where all scurrying about, trying to pick up their own dormitory. Their living area was the smallest, for they had no use for beds or rooms. They slept and practically lived in Poke' balls. However their beloved trainers, Ash, Misty and Brock would be coming tonight and would need a place to stay. All there really was to do was dust and lay out the makeshift beds they had put together a bit earlier. Pikachu, Pichu and Jigglypuff carefully sped out each blanket and fluffed every pillow that was to be used. Mewtwo sulked in the corner as usual. He hated humans and therefore did not have a trainer. In a relatively short time, all the work had been done and it was time to wait for their guests to arrive.

Throughout the afternoon, all the Smashers worked together to get their rooms to sparkle and shine. However that evening, almost everyone's stomachs were full of butterflies. Especially Roy's.

After a hard day of cleaning, Roy was happy to escape the dorm and see Wendy. He had found his "regular" clothes and was wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a black t-shirt. Over the t-shirt was the same red sweatshirt that had traumatized Young Link earlier. His crimson red hair shined against the sky, which had long since begun turning various shades of orange and pink. The hallway he was walking down was made of glass, save the floor, which was a light colored wood that creaked when you stepped on it. Outside the wind swirled and tickled the trees till they dropped their leaves.

"Winter is approaching fast," realized Roy.

At the end of the hallway was a glass door leading to the outside world. Roy stepped out into the cold and took a deep breath. The chilly air all but froze his lungs.

He looked around the area and saw a young girl about his age, leaning against the side of a brick building now in front of him. Her hair was a beautiful pink color, with dazzling light green eyes. She wore what looked to be the uniform of one who attended classes at the Nintendo private school. A white dress shirt with a black tie, skirt and blazer. Around her neck was a long, red woolen scarf.

"Wendy!" called Roy happily as he ran up to her.

"Oh, Roy! It's great to see you again! I missed you so much." Said Wendy softy as she through her arms around Roy's neck.

"I'm so glad you're here," murmured Roy. Then, he leaned forward and their lips met in a soft kiss. 

"This is why I love him," thought Wendy. "He's always so kind and gentle around me. 

When the kiss ended, an icy wind whipped at their faces and chilled their previously warm lips.

"Well," began Roy, "I guess I should help you find your way to Zelda's."

"Do I have to go? I want to spend my time with you."

"I'll see you tomorrow. We can spend the whole day together if you want."

"I'd like that very much." said Wendy sweetly.

They both smiled lovingly at each other and began to head back through the door.


	3. Blackouts

Until the Very End

Note: All characters are property of Nintendo. Most situations are property of FIREmblemFAN.

Author's note: Hello everyone! Hope you are all enjoying the story so far! For all of you out there who are wondering when the action will begin- don't worry, it's on the way! Thanks for the reviews!

-FIREmblemFAN

"Hey Marth?" asked Young Link curiously. "Why are you all dressed up?"

Marth, who was looking rather spiffy in his suite and tie replied, "I'm going out with a friend of mine."

"Who?"

"Her name is Sheeda. She lives in Altea, the place where I'm from. Remember?"

Young Link nodded yes. 

"Can you go tell Roy and Link that I'm on my way out?"

"You can tell me yourself," said Roy as he came through the door. "Am I playing babysitter tonight?"

"I hope you don't mind. Sheeda and I made planes for tonight."

"Have fun then." And with that, Roy scoped up Young Link and slung him upside down over his shoulder. The little five year old began to giggle madly as he was bounced up and down on his friends back. Roy and Link were big brothers to Young Link. Not by blood, but by a special friendship between them. Young Link felt safe and warm when he was around them. Since his own parents died when he was just a baby, he had been sent to live at the Nintendo orphanage. When he started school, he had made friends with Ness and Kirby. However, even surrounded by a classroom of friends, Young Link still felt that he was lacking something. That is until he met Roy and Link. 

He remembered the moment like it had just happened yesterday. There had been a school hiking trip up Mount Avalanche. Young Link and Ness had ventured away from the group and decided to have there own private field trip. They were enjoying the scenery and the freshly fallen snow so much that Young Link had not even noticed that he was walking to the edge of a fragile cliff. Suddenly, a sickening cracking noise could be heard and the youth could feel his weight shifting below him. Soon, the cliff had started to crumble and he was going down with it. Just before he fell that long way down, he jumped onto the edge of a nearby ledge in order to save himself. But because it was winter, the ledge was frozen over with ice, making it impossible to hold for very long. Young Link started screaming for help, as Ness just stood there, horrified. Just as Young Link began slipping, he saw his young life flash before his eyes. It would all be over soon. Finally, he was only holding on by a few fingers and knew that in a matter of seconds he would be plummeting towards the ground. However, when he lost his grip, he took one last look up and did not see the sky, but the face of and angel smiling down on him. Young Link then realized that the face was vaguely familiar and not one of an angel, but instead the one of an older boy that went to the Nintendo private school. The little boy then felt to strong hands grabbing his arms firmly in an attempt to pull him up. The rescuer told him that he would be safe and would not let go until he was. Then another boy appeared and also grabbed hold of him. He was much stronger than the first, with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. His long bangs fell gracefully in front of his face, much the first rescuer who had crimson red hair. 

Together, the two pulled Young Link up the icy cliff until the youth had reached safety. 

"I'm so sorry," cried the little boy as he hopped into the other blond's arms. "I didn't mean to come here! Please…"

"It's okay kid," said the red headed boy as he put a mittened hand to Young Link's face. 

His hand was soft and warm with the woolen gloves on and it felt especially good because the young boy's checks were rosy from the cold. 

The older student wiped away Young Link's frozen tears and said, "We should get you inside. Or back to your group." 

The other boy nodded in agreement and picked the child up. They all headed back to the trail, Ness tagging along behind.

So that's how they met. An accident, the rescuers and the forgiveness. A year later they were all still friends and living under one roof at the Smash Leagues private campus.

"Knock, knock."

"Oh! Hello Marth," greeted Sheeda as she answered the door to her room.

"It's nice to see you again!" replied Marth

They both hugged and Marth gave Sheeda a quick kiss on the check, making her blush a bit. That night, she wore her long blue hair down, her puffy bangs, that slightly resembled Peach's, falling in front of her light blue eyes. Her dress was also blue. A dark shade, only a bit darker than the color of her hair. 

"Shall we go?" asked Marth as he put out a hand for her to hold.

Sheeda smiled warmly at her prince and put her dainty hand in his.

At the restaurant, the famous Café Mario, Marth and Sheeda had just ordered their meals and were deep in conversation. The lights were low and piano music was playing softly in the background. 

"So how is the kingdom doing?" asked Marth curiously. "I feel so bad that I haven't been back in a while."

"Don't worry. Leaving it in your sister's hands for now was a wise decision. Your court misses you terribly and wishes the best of luck in the upcoming tournament."

Marth thought of his sister and thought of the crown he had in his drawer back at the dorm. His sister had given it to him years ago when he went off to fight an evil army and avenge his father's death. 

"Please, tell everyone that I also miss them and that I will claim victory in the name of Altea." He touched her hand that was on the table in front of him. They both smiled and reflected on how much they loved each other. His relationship with Sheeda was different from the ones that Roy and Link had with their girlfriends. Those two had at one point been best friends with those girls and now it was time for the next step. Not to say that they didn't feel as much passion as Marth did, but their romances were slightly different than his. Marth had been seeing Sheeda for a long time now. They were well enough in love that once, Marth considered asking her hand in marriage. However he felt that maybe just a little more time would do the trick. He did not want Sheeda to think long and hard about the decision. Maybe in a few months, she might have an easier time falling into his arms and accepting his proposal.

So far, they both thought that the night was going quite well. They were both in high spirits and enjoying each other's company. Just as Marth opened his mouth to say something, the lights started to flicker. The room went pitch black for a moment, and then the house lights came on. 

"Attention!" announced Mario over the P.A. system. "We are-a—" he was cut off as the emergency power system also went out. All the customers at the Café immediately starting talking and whisper in an upset manner. Marth tried to her what some of the speakers were saying, but could not quite pick out if they were mad or worried. 

"Sheeda?"

"Yes Marth?"

"I can't say that I know what's going on but don't be scared. Mario has come through before, I don't think he'll fail now."

Over at the swordsmen's dormitory, Roy and Link were watching Young Link play Zelda 64, which ironically was his favorite game, when the lights started flickering on and off. By the time they stopped flickering, Young Link's game had turned off without saving.

"No! My game!" he shouted. "I didn't even get to save!"

Suddenly the power went out and caused the whole dorm to fall under a complete black out.

"I think we have bigger problems than that, buddy," countered Link.

At Zelda's sleepover, the flickering lights and blackout took place during a game of Truth or Dare. Malon was just about to ask Wendy a personal question about her relationship with Roy when the power started its shut down. 

"Thank goodness…" thought Wendy who was not prepared to share secrets about her or Roy. 

"What was that?" asked Zelda as she felt around in the dark for a light source. 

"It's not even thundering outside," said Samus who was peaking out the window. The bright moon paled her face as she stared curiously outside. Her long, wavy blonde hair seemed to look white as it shaped her face. She looked over at the others who had hushed when Zelda claimed that she could not locate a flashlight. "This certainly is odd," mentioned Saria as she thought about Link's safety. "I hope the boys are all right."

A few buildings over, Ganondorf and Captain Falcon were watching some sort of wrestling program on the television. The lights were off but the steady glow of the T.V. seemed to light the whole room. Bowser and Donkey Kong were already in bed because their consoler said that an early bedtime made for a more stress free day. Suddenly, as though some one had snuck up behind the T.V. and pulled out the cord, the picture on the screen went black along with the lights in other parts of the dormitory.

"What the hell was that?" questioned Captain Falcon, his voice filled with anger. He went up to the light switch and tried to flick the lights on and off. No such luck.

Ganondorf looked back at his friend with a curious look on his face.

"A power outage? At this time of year? It's not even raining out there."

"Don't ask me what's wrong. I'm no electrician. But I do know that this is really strange. Even for around here.

"What's go' in on out here?" asked Bowser sleepily as he walked out the door in his Koppa P.J.'s. "I heard the T.V. go "zap" or someth'in and it woke me up. 

"Seems we've got some late season power outage," answered Ganondorf. "Let's hope the problem gets fixed soon…"

Everywhere else on campus, the same problem was occurring. Flickering lights, and then a strange but steady blackout…


	4. Trapped

Until the Very End

Note: All characters are property of Nintendo. Most situations are property of FIREmblemFAN.

"Please everyone! Stay calm," announced the Toad manager of Café Mario. 

Marth could just barely make out Sheeda's shadowy form across from him. To their unfortunate luck, they had been seated in the center of the main dinning room and the only light, coming from the windows, was blocked off by other couple sitting near there. Marth thought deeply for a moment. What started out as a perfect evening was ending up to be an odd night filled with bizarre blackouts and frightened characters. He looked over at Sheeda, who had become easier to see as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. 

"I'm sorry about this evening," began Marth. "This kind of thing has never happened before."

"It's okay Marth. I understand. Actually, this is kind of fun. Being stuck her with you in a place that's new to me."

Marth understood what Sheeda was saying, but he still wished that things were to go to plane. He had wanted to take his lover on a walk through the Smash League's private garden. Maybe there they could take about more romantic things. But that would be out of the question. Without any outdoor lighting it would be dark and dangerous to stroll about in a garden. He sighed at his wishful thinking and turned his attention back to Sheeda.

The pair didn't return that night until late. On top of that, the stoves, ovens, microwaves and other electric cooking appliances were out of service for the night. Marth had brought Sheeda back with him to eat a small meal of leftover pizza. On the way to the kitchen, Marth spotted Roy sleeping on the couch with a book from one of his favorite Manga series in hand. Marth took the book from his friend's hand and set it down on the coffee table next to him. Then he swiftly grabbed a blanket hanging over a chair, shook out all the wrinkles and laid it atop the sleeping boy. Finally, Marth picked up a fallen pillow and slid it gently under Roy's head.

"That was kind of you," commented Sheeda, who had been watching. 

"Thanks. The rule around here is that you look out for everyone. I guess I was just doing my part." There was a silence for a few seconds, until Marth said, "So, how about that pizza?"

Sheeda, who was slightly visible in the darkness, nodded yes and smiled as she entered the lightless kitchen.  

From his bedroom, Link could hear Marth and Sheeda laughing lightly about something. There was something suspicious about this darkness that had him worried. It wasn't frequent that a major community, or any community for that matter, had random blackouts. Especially in a place like Nintendo Land, that ran most of it's self entirely on advanced computer systems. Suddenly, something shocked Link; just came to his mind out of the blue stimulating his brain. Earlier today at Mario's speech! 

"But because-a the system has-a just been installed, some of the-a computers in charge of-a other systems might-a shut down." chanted Mario's words in Link's head. 

"These power outages, they must be the side affect of the new system."

"C'mon Zelda! Truth or dare?"

Zelda sighed; she was always reluctant to play this party game, even though she loved watching other people's turns. "Truth."

"Okay then," started Peach in a mischievous voice, "Who do you have a crush on?'

"That's to easy," complained Malon and Samus at the same time.

"It's Peach's turn to question, so who cares?" asked Saria as she quietly tried to play peacemaker. 

"Fine. I'll answer if some one can guess who it is."

"Captain Falcon?" suggested Samus.

"Ewe, no! That's your crush!" countered Zelda.

"We're surrounded by guys here. Can you at least give us a hint?" pleaded Wendy.

"I guess your right. Okay, here are your clues. He's tall, human, older than me and already has a girlfriend.

Wendy and Saria were secretly relieved. Roy and Link were surprisingly younger than she was. Roy being fifteen and Link being practically sixteen. 

"Hmmm. Mewtwo? You both have that psychic going on." asked Peach.

"I said he was human!"

"Oh c'mon! Isn't it obvious? A princess and a Prince! Its gotta be Marth!" discovered Malon.

"Okay. Malon guessed right!" laughed Zelda as she started to blush. "But he's been so nice to me! I found it hard not to like him!"

"That must be why you didn't invite Sheeda, right?" questioned Wendy.

"Who is that?" 

"His girlfriend."

"Oh. I didn't know her name. I never thought much about **who **it was, just that fact that it was someone."

"Sorry," added Wendy politely. 

The room was silent. The guests couldn't help feeling bad for the dateless Zelda. What more could they say to make her feel better. There are other fish in the sea?

Samus then broke in and said, "Let's play a new game."

Everyone, including Zelda agreed.

"Pikachu!' scolded Ash in a harsh tone. "Did you do this to the electricity?"

"Pi- pi!" (No no!")

The party looked at him, then at Pichu, then at Pikachu again.

"I highly doubt that a small Poke'mon like Pichu could knock out a whole power supply!"

"Pikachu pi pi-ka!" (I didn't do it!)

"This sure has been one strange day," thought Misty and Brock together.

"By Sheeda," said Marth as his girlfriend left for her hotel room.

"Oh-a, Marth!"

The blue haired swordsman immediately recognized that voice. Mario.

"Marth-a! Bad news! The transportation gate-a is-a broken and now-a no one can get in or out-a of the Smash League's campus!"

"What?" exclaimed Marth in disbelief. "How could this have happened? And with all these visitors?"

"I-a know, I-a know. This-a certainly is disastrous-a. But we are-a doing the best we can-a without outside assistance-a. Make-a sure to tell your friends tomorrow-a."

Marth walked inside with a look of anger and shock written on his face. Everyone was trapped. 

"At least Sheeda is here to keep me company. I don't know what I would do without her…"


	5. If it were only a dream

Until the Very End

Note: All characters are property of Nintendo. Most situations property of FIREmblemFAN.

Author's note: I'm back! Ready for another chapter?

"What? We're all trapped here?" exclaimed Captain Falcon, now angrier than ever. "You idiot! What did you do?"

"I-I-I-a did-a nothing," quivered Mario in fear. "It just-a happened on its own."

Captain Falcon raised his large fist into the air, causing Mario to brace himself for the blow. It never came.

"What are you going to do about this one, Mario?" asked Bowser mockingly.

"I wouldn't put it past him to screw up again, grumbled Ganondorf as he slammed the door on Mario's face. The little plumber rubbed his big nose and muttered,

"Mama mea…"

The news of this bizarre event spread like wild fire all over the campus. It was well into the next day when Mario had completed his task in explaining the problems to the other residents. And to Mario's bad luck, most of the Smashers tried to take the issue out on him. When he finally returned to the Mushroom Dorm, he plopped down on the couch and immediately began snoring, and loudly at that. So loud that it woke up Luigi and Dr. Mario who had been soundly sleeping in their rooms. 

"Hey-a Mario!" scolded Luigi as he shook his brother awake.

"What-a do you-a want? I was-a dreaming about Princess Peachy…" 

"Well-a it couldn't have a been a very good-a dream. You were-a snoring even louder than-a usual!" retorted Dr. Mario who had studied Mario's snoring habit. 

"Cut-a me some-a slack! I've-a been out all-a night trying to explain the-a problems to the Smashers. But do they-a care? No-a! They just want to pick on-a poor Mario!" pouted the plumber. 

"Fine-a, fine-a. Go sleep-a. You look-a pretty tired anyway." said Dr. Mario with a voice full of sudden understanding.

"Yeah! You wouldn't want Peachy to come-a by with circles under your eyes!" laughed Luigi. Everyone had to smile at Mario's love for Peach.

Over at Zelda's place, all but one of the girls were sleeping. Wendy had been the first to awaken and was sitting up in her sleeping bag looking out the window. The sun had risen to the sky about an hour ago and it was slowly creeping further into the endless expansion of blue. She thought deeply for a moment about the sun and the moon. How could to things so different work together so well? No matter what, every twelve hours, one would rise to the sky and one would sink behind the horizon, never getting thrown off balance. This relationship reminded Wendy of the one she had with her own parents. They loved her with all of their hearts, and she with hers, but sometimes there was so much difference and doubt between them that she wondered how they could possibly be related. They had criticized her when she had gone off with her brother to join Roy's forces when the country was at war. And when she had told them that Roy was in love with her, they hardly believed their daughter. After all, what would the future lord of the kingdom be doing with a simple lady- knight like her? So different, almost like night and day.

"Wendy?" mumbled Samus as she opened her eyes and adjusted to the bright morning light streaming through the windows. "What time is it?" They both turned to the battery-operated clock on the wall. Nine a.m. 

"Hmmm… I'm so, sleepy," whispered Samus as she placed her head back down on the pillow. She was just like a doll. When she was upright and awake, her eyes were bright and happy. But the second she laid her head down, those big blue eyes would shut softly and asleep she would be. Wendy wished that she could be like that. She always had something on her mind when it was time for bed and that stopped her from having an easy time letting drowsiness take over. But that would not be the case this lazy morning. So what if she would be stuck here for who knows how long, or that the power was out. She had friends to keep her company and she was away from her home, which was boring without Roy. There was nothing to worry about on this beautiful, crisp day and Wendy planned to take full advantage of it. 

In Link's east- facing room, the sun was practically at his windowsill and trying to burst through the glass. Like every day, he awoke just as the sun popped over the horizon and brightened up the campus. Squinting, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and leaned forward, trying to collect his thoughts and remember what had been going on the night before. His blonde bangs bothered him as they tickled his forehead and his black shorts and t-shirt were wet with sweat since his sleep was restless. All night he had dreamed of terrible things. His home, Hyrule being destroyed; Roy having to go off to war; Peach being kidnapped and more. It seemed like morning would never come and when it did he was anything but happy. It would be a long day. Full of tiered, complaining characters and lots of repair work to be done. Link lazily flopped back down on his bed and rubbed at his sweat-covered face. The sleep that he did not receive that night was slowly coming on, but there was no way he would dare slip back into another nightmare.

"Is this a sign of things to come?" Link asked out loud while looking up at the ceiling. He half expected some unknown voice to enter his conscience and give a reply but it did not come. He sighed deep and silently prayed that everything would turn out all right in the end.

As the rest of the campus began to rise out of bed, they were all thinking the same thing as Link. Were Mario's words real? Had they just been dreaming about the whole night in the first place? They were all quite content with life on the Smash League's campus, but what about the other lives they lived? All of them had families back at home who would have heard by now that they were trapped in within the limits of the campus. Outside the boundaries were endless fields of nothing that would lead to nowhere. It was like being on a different planet all together. Secluded from the rest of society in search of something greater. But this was no longer a dream to be the best; it would soon become a nightmare to stay alive.

Author's note: This is my favorite chapter so far! I hope you all enjoyed it to! 


	6. Plumbing

Until the Very End

Note: All characters are property of Nintendo. Most situations are property of FIREmblemFAN.

Author's note: It's certainly been a long time hasn't it! I've recently been suffering from a bad case of writer's block but I'm starting to recover!

"Rise and shine goof-ball head!" cried Bowser as he knocked on Ganondorf's door. It was early, around ten o' clock and Bowser was trying to cook some eggs for the other Smashers he lived with. 

"I said rise and shine!" repeated Bowser as he continued to bother Ganondorf. He played with the handle on the door and found that it was unlocked. The giant Koppa stepped into the room and was immediately attacked by a cloud of dust. He waved it away and in the dark, musty room could faintly see Ganondorf's sleeping form. 

"Ganondorf." 

No reply.

"Ganondorf! GANONDORF!"

"What?"

"Ah. Good morning. It's time for breakfast so get dressed and hurry up." With that said and Ganondorf now awake, Bowser left the room and continued with his cooking.

"Fool," grumbled Ganondorf under his breath. He reluctantly rose from his bed and slipped on a huge, black robe. He ran a comb through his wispy orange hair and headed for the kitchen. When he arrived, Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong were already seated at the table. They were just as tired and grumpy as Ganondorf, for they too had been rudely awakened by Bowser. 

"Who wants eggs?" 

The three seated at the table said nothing. Bowser decided that food was the best way to wake them up. He the four plates on his arms and brought them to the table, placing one in front of each Smasher. 

"What the heck did you do? They're burnt to a crisp!" complained Captain Falcon.

"Not burnt, just, toasty!" retorted Bowser.

At that moment Donkey Kong fell face first in the pile of crisp yoke and began to snore loudly.

"Your all a bunch of morons." commented Ganondorf. 

Things weren't any better with the swordsmen. Link seemed to be extremely irritated with every thing. His friends, the dormitory, the Smash League, not to mention his life. 

As he tiptoed across the hardwood floor in the common room, he could see Roy sleeping on the couch with pillows and such strewn all over the place. He was sprawled out like a sleeping animal, only half on the couch and his head pushing up against the armrest. Link rolled his eyes and headed for the bathroom, yet another sight for him to roll his eyes at. Toothpaste was stuck to the sink, there was water all over the floor and counters and the trash can was over flowing with tissues from Young Link's recently acquired cold. 

"This is a nightmare!" Link practically yelled as he stepped in a glob of Roy's hair gel. "Calm down," thought Link, "I'll just go back to sleep, wake up in a few hours and every thing will be better."

But things only got worse. The elf- like hero grabbed a towel and turned on the water so that he could wipe the gooey gel of his foot. However no water came out of the facet. 

"Wonderful," mumbled the teen. He exited the doomed bathroom, gel still on his foot and sat down on the couch, not caring about Roy. He grabbed the remote and clicked on the television set. Or at least tried to. He instantly remembered that the power had gone out and that every one was stranded on the smash campus.

"This is just great," thought Link sarcastically. He sat there, squishing Roy for a few moments and finally convinced him self to go back to bed. 

On a lighter note, the girls really didn't seem to be bothered by the lack of electricity and plumbing. They had non- perishable food from Zelda's pantry and bottled water for breakfast. When they had finished eating and cleaning up, the girls began doing make up and swapping juicy secrets. Zelda told Saria and Wendy about Link and Roy's triumphs while participating in the league, while Samus, Peach and Malon talked about fashion, boys and their opinions about the odd power outages. It was a pretty typical day for all of them. 

Over at the Toadstool Hotel, Sheeda was unpacking her things and preparing for the day. She had tried to call Marth, just in case the campus had a back up phone system but unfortunately that was not the case. 

"What should I do for breakfast this morning?" she thought. "The hotel? No. They probably aren't serving anything in all this mess. Marth's dorm? No I guess I shouldn't bother him." Sheeda thought about her options for a moment and decided to find the hotel's convenience store. Maybe they had donuts or something else to munch on. She stepped out into the sunlight hallway and started off for the elevators. However the door had a big sign on it saying:

OUT OF SERVICE

So Sheeda took the stairs down to the main level and looked around for a shop. The lobby was beautiful. Lush, tropical plants and trees were scattered through out the area and the ten-story glass walls were quite a sight. The marble floor had a small mushroom engraved on every few tiles, which Sheeda found cute. Around the corner and down a practically deserted hallway, was a store that sold only food. 

"Thank goodness," thought Sheeda as she walked in side. After selecting a breakfast bar and a bottle of slightly warm juice, she paid and went out to the hotel's deck to eat. 

Just as she thought, the deck was deserted on this beautiful day. 

"What a view," commented Sheeda as she looked out at the lake behind the hotel. It sparkled and shined as though it was frosted with diamonds and the cool wind created waves that would gently lap up against the surrounding rocks.

"It is quite a view, isn't it?" questioned a voice from behind. 

Sheeda quickly turned around and saw her beloved Marth standing behind her. 

"He looks so handsome today," thought Sheeda. Her prince had on a navy blue turtleneck and a pair of jeans, with eyes sparkling even more beautifly than the water. The wind tousled his dark blue hair and his friendly smile brought the look together. 

"I didn't want you to be all alone in this big hotel so I decided to come and visit."

"Thank you, Marth." Was Sheeda's love struck response.

Author's note: I hope you liked the new chapter! And please keep an eye out for my upcoming Fire Emblem fan fic staring Roy!


	7. Ice and snow

Until the Very End

Note: All characters are property of Nintendo. Most situations are property of FIREmblemFAN. 

"So Link, I know you're busy here and all but, when are you coming home?" questioned Saria.

"I don't know. I really miss everyone back in Hyrule, but, I have a lot of responsibilities here too. Maybe Master Hand will let me visit from time to time."

"That's okay Link. I just want you to be happy, and it's obvious that this tournament means a lot to you."

The pair stopped in their walk in the middle of the Smash Garden to take a break. Saria's green hair shone brightly in the dawn's light and lit up her eyes beautifully. The area was silent with an exception to the blowing wind and sound of dead leaves rustling against the stone ground.  Link felt uneasy. How could he explain this to his beloved Saria without hurting her feelings? 

"I'm sorry," he began. "I think about you and the others all the time."

"And we think about you. What I really mean to say is that things are boring without the Hero of Time around. You brightened up everyone's day, made people happy. But that's all gone without you."

"Am I really that important to you all?"

"Of course silly!" laughed Saria as she playfully tousled Link's hair. 

"I really love you Saria," started Link with a serious look on his face.

"I love you to-" Saria was cut off as Link's lips met hers. For a moment, all was forgotten. The only things that existed were Link and Saria. Finally, Link pulled away.

"Please, don't be mad that I'm staying here. I don't fight for honor, I fight to impress you."

Saria blushed madly, Link never say romantic things like this. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 

"You never do anything to make me mad," said Saria while smiling. Link smiled back and put an arm around her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Roy and Wendy were also spending quality time with each other. 

"When do you think this'll all clear up?" asked Wendy while walking with Roy.

He swung their held hands up into the air and replied, "Don't know. Soon I guess, or else we're all in big trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"If we're here long enough without help from Nintendo Land then they can't deliver food or supplies to us."

Wendy froze. She thought back to all those scary stories of people being stranded in the mountains and having to eat each other to survive. Wendy shivered and dismissed the thought.

"Hey, don't worry about it." helped Roy.

"I guess your right. We should be out of here soon."

The pair walked on.

"So-a, Mario," started Luigi, "What's-a the deal-a with this mess-a? Can we-a fix it?"

"I-a don't know. The way the pipes were-a put together is-a complicated. And I-a know-a nothing about fixing the-a electricity."

Mario stepped out of small whole in the wall and dusted himself off. Luigi peered into the whole and found himself face to face with a huge and complicated maze of pipes. The room holding all the elements of plumbing seemed to stretch on for miles as the walls toward above him. 

"Oh-a," gasped Luigi as a chilly drop of water landed on the tip of his nose. He looked up and saw that a sky-high pipe was squirting out tiny jets of water. He crawled back into the room with Mario, comforted by the hot dry air it held compared to the pipe room, which was damp and cold. 

"Mario, I-a think we have-a met our match."

"Never Luigi! We are-a Marios and can do-a anything. Well-a, almost anything." The two brothers laughed.

 "Gameboy, Gameboy, la la la la la!" sang Young Link as he whipped out a source of battery operated pleasure. He slapped in a cartridge and flicked on the power. The satisfying glow of the liquid crystal screen warmed his heart as the trademark noise echoed throughout the silent room. 

"Roy, Link and Marth may have girlfriends, but I have my one true love right hear in front of me." The little blonde kissed his Gameboy, then wiped the screen off and began to play. The system chimed, hummed and sang as Young Link rapidly pushed buttons and moved his fingers skillfully around the control pad. Just as he was about to clear the level he had worked so hard on, the door flew open and scared Young Link out of his wits.

"Ahhhhh! No! My level! My work!" The scare from the door forced him to lose concentration on the game and in a result lost. 

Marth came through the door followed by a burst of wind.

"Marth! You freaked me out!"

"Heh, heh, sorry. Have you been sitting around the whole time? Just look at the weather outside. It's snowing!"

"Really?" Young Link gently pushed past Marth and looked at the world outside. True, it was snowing. 

"Yippee! Let's go play in the snow!" 

"Hey, hey, slow down bud! Your still in your shorts!" The youth looked down at his shorts, then at his t- shirt. "Oppsies!" He quickly ran past Marth, flew down the hall and leaped into his room. Fumbling around in his closet, Young Link found a pair of red snow pants and a yellow jacket. 

"Marth! Were are my mittens?"

"How should I know?"

The youth frowned at the response. He remembered last year when he almost got frostbite for forgetting to put something over his hands.

"If my mittens are lost, then I'll just have to improvise." And with that, Young Link used a pair of thick socks in place of mittens. Then he dashed out to the living room and caught Marth just before he pulled off his jacket.

"Marth, will you play with me?"

The blue haired prince thought for a moment. It sure was chilly out there, but then again, what if he were the lonely Link?

"All right," said Marth with a laugh.

Author's Note: Wow. I never in my wildest dreams thought that I would get this far into the story. Thanks to all of you who have read it! Please read my Fire Emblem story, which I have recently posted!


	8. A Wintery Mix

Until the Very End

Note: All characters are property of Nintendo. Most situations are property of FIREmblemFAN.

Author's Note: Yippee! Get ready for snow!

The snow tumbled from the sky like marshmallow falling from their packaging. Layer after layer fell silently upon the ground, covering the tracks of Prince Marth and Young Link.

"Humph! It's hard to walk in this stuff, Marth!" whined Young Link as he grasped his friend's hand. Marth was now dragging the boy across the frigid forest that was becoming unbearable to walk through in the snow. 

"Perhaps we should go back," murmured Marth.

"No! It never snows on campus. Not this hard anyway."

"I'm guessing the safety system also took care of bad weather so that we wouldn't get snowed in."

Young Link nodded before falling over, face first. Marth, who was holding the child's hand, was yanked to the ground as well. 

"What happened?"

"Just tripped, that's all." said Young Link eyes cast to the ground. His cheeks were far too rosy, his face ghostly pale.

"You don't look so good," began Marth. "Don't tell me half an hour in the snow has gotten to you."

"No, no. I'm fine, really." responded Young Link while whipping his nose. He sneezed, then looked up and smiled at Marth. "Are you cold?"

"I'm fine for now. Let's go back and make some hot chocolate."

"That would be great, except we don't have any running water or electricity."

"Hmmm,"

The two leaned against a tree for a few moments, trying to think of a good substitute for hot chocolate. Finally Marth turned to Young Link and said,

"Why don't we get out of the cold and solve the problem at home. Maybe we can boil some water in the fire place."

Young Link sneezed and agreed with his pal. "Okay. But, um, Marth? Could you carry me back? The snows to deep for me to walk in."

Marth glanced around. The snow was starting to limit his range of vision as it began falling harder and faster. The deep tracks he had made in the ground earlier were all ready completely covered by fresh, powdery snow.

"Alright. But don't make this a habit." Marth kneeled over in the deep snow and let Young Link hurriedly climb onto his back. 

The wind howled in the ears of all who were not indoors. It whipped its icy tail especially hard at the bare faces of Marth and Young Link, who could barely walk in the deepness of the snow. 

"Marth!" cried Young Link. "Can you even see where we are going? The snow is blowing right at us!"

"I can see well enough to get us home!" shouted Marth whose voice was competing with the wind's. 

After what seemed like hours, Marth finally got himself and Young Link home safely. The two burst into the dorm, slamming and locking the door behind them. 

"Its so cold in here, Marth." Quivered Young Link as he hesitated to remove his snow gear. They both looked around the room, checking to see if Link or Roy had come back. Marth heard a rustling in the kitchen and saw Roy. 

"Hey guys!" greeted the happy redhead. "What have you been up to?"

"Marth took me out to play in the snow! But it got so deep and we almost got lost!" exclaimed Young Link in his adorable childish voice. 

"Where's Link?" asked Marth who was a bit concerned about his friend's whereabouts. 

"Don't know. I saw him while you two where out, but he wasn't headed back here."

"Don't worry, Marth!" encouraged Young Link. "I bet he found somewhere warm and safe to stay until this storm passes."

"Speaking of warm and safe," began Roy, "It's freezing in here. I would've made a fire in the fireplace but we don't have anything to burn."

Marth sat down on the couch and rubbed his face. "You're the oldest, you need to take care of everyone." Said Marth to himself. "We should all probably sleep in the den tonight. Its a lot warmer in here than in any of our rooms." 

"I'll start getting the sleeping bags." Volunteered Young Link.

When the child had left the room, Roy sat down next to Marth and kept the silence. Finally Math said, "Do you think something happened with Link today? He's always responsible enough to come home especially in dangerous situations like this."

"Would you really call a little snow dangerous?"

It's not just "a little snow", Roy. Haven't you been outside recently?"

Roy got up and opened the front door. The force of the wind blew the door back at the teen as he looked out at the immense amount o snow that had pilled up on the front stoop. He closed the door and looked back over at Marth with a worried look on his face. "Do you think we're going to get snowed in?"

"What does it matter? We're stuck on campus, with almost no supplies or communications."

"That's positive."

Marth sighed and rested his head on the couch.


	9. The Missing Link Part 1

_I'm back! Ready?_

"Hey y'all!" called Malon as she burst through the door of Zelda's dorm.

"Oh, hey Malon," responded Samus in an unenthusiastic tone. She was bent over a book, wearing a stylish pair of glasses and still in her PJ's.

"So… where is everyone?"

"I think they went out on the back porch. Wanted to catch snowflakes on their tongues or something like that."

"Oh! Well that sounds like fun!" Malon shrugged her jacket back on and went out side to join the rest of her friends.

Just as Samus had said, Saria, Zelda, Wendy and Peach were all outside on the deck catching snowflakes.

"Hey girls! I'm back!"

"Malon!" Peach ran up and gave her a friendly hug. "How did things go with the food rationing?"

"Well, there's good news and bad news." Malon used a tone of voice that didn't sound promising. "See, at the end of every week the campus gets new food shipments. And it was like, Tuesday when the power shut off…"

"Let me guess," began Zelda, "We're running low on food, but the "good news" is that we won't starve to death, right?"

"Right-on!"

"None of that sounds good to me," commented Samus who had entered the area. "Any news about the power or plumbing? The whole reason why I haven't been wearing my power suit is because it needs to charge up on electricity."

"Oh come on Samus, you look really pretty without the suit!" commented Wendy.

A chorus of agreements could be heard which made Samus blush. She never had been a girly- girl but it felt good to be flattered once and a while.

"You guys…"

There was silence for a moment, until Malon butted in and suggested that they all play a game. "Back on the ranch, when I was just a little girl, my mom would tell me to make a wish and catch a snow flake on my tongue. She said that it would bring good luck in the New Year." Malon threw her head back and stuck out her tongue. A fluffy snowflake landed and almost immediately melted as it met her mouth. She giggled and twirled around in a circle.

"My mother showed me that too!" commented Zelda. "It's an old Hyrulian tradition. All the children would run outside and make wishes, then catch a fresh snowflake on their tongue. Their wishes would come true when the New Year came around, but if they were greedy and tried to catch more than one flake, the goddesses would give them bad luck for a whole year."

"I remember those days…" mentioned Saria. "The forest children would always get so excited by snow."

Wendy recalled her own memories when she would play outside in the snow with her older brother. The city of Ostia was a beautiful sight in the winter time, all the castles and farm land covered in a thick, white snowfall.

"We should wish for someone to get us out of here," said Peach in an optimistic tone. The other girls quickly agreed.

Meanwhile, tension was building in other parts of the campus. The Poke'mon were cranky and disliked the snow, while the heavyweights like Bowser and Donkey Kong were having a heated snowball fight to ease the pain of boredom. But somewhere on campus, lost in the swirling, twirling snow and huddle of trees was a young man who was missed by his companions.

"Roy?" asked Young Link, "When is Big Link coming home? He always reads to me before bed and if he doesn't come home tonight then I'll never find out how my story ends!"

"I wouldn't worry," said Roy while pushing a long, red strand of hair out of his face. "Besides, you can always ask me to read to you!"

"Will you read to me now?"

"If it'll make you feel a little better, than sure."

Roy went into his room and sat down on the bed while Young Link went to get his book. The room was still messy; clothes strewn about the hardwood floor, posters tacked up against the white walls and the bed was still not made. However Roy didn't care. At home in castle Pherae, he would have been expected to keep his room neat and tidy, just as a proper young lord should. Being a smasher had its advantages after all.

"Here's the book!" Young Link skipped into the room and jumped onto Roy's bed. The two bounced upward at the jolt and landed with thump.

"So, where exactly are you in this book?" asked Roy. He flipped through the colorful pages and noticed that they depicted different scenes of adult Link fighting his way to Ganon's castle.

"Chapter nine, the part were Link and his horse race against the mean, old ranch owner."

Roy cleared his throat and began to read. "The blue sky contrasted perfectly against Epona's dark brown skin. Her mane was something wild, white and windblown as she galloped steadily across Hyrule. Link had chosen today to face the evil ranch assistant who had taken over Lon Lon Ranch. He had a score to settle and previously had made a promise to the owner's beautiful daughter, Malon, to save their farm…" his voice carried out into the hallway and into Marth's earshot.

Again, a forceful and demanding thought pounded through Marth's head, "Link… You should be out there looking for him, Marth. Who knows where he could be right now…"

"Roy?" called Marth.

"He galloped quickly over the first fence, then the—"Roy paused from reading in mid- sentence. "Young Link, can I go see what Marth wants real quick?"

"Okay! But hurry! I want to know if Big Link beats the evil assistant!"

"Marth?" asked Roy. He had jogged out of the bedroom and into the den where Marth had been sitting. "What's up, man?"

"Roy, I'm really worried about Link. I haven't seen him since this morning and the storm's starting to get really intense." At that moment the wind howled at the house and a gust of snow blew up towards the window.

"Are you sure he isn't over at Zelda's?"

"How would I know? I can't call over there and I haven't heard anything!" Marth used a tone of voice that left Roy taken aback. There was silence until Marth gave a quiet apology for yelling at his young friend.

"I'll go with you to look for him if it means that much to you. But we should at least check Zelda's place before we search anywhere else."

"Thanks Roy."

From within a dead bush and jumble of branches, a youthful figure could be seen lying limp.

"My goddess, is it ever cold…" he mumbled. The boy pulled his coat closer to him and looked down at his injured leg. "Why was I so stupid? I should have just walked on the trial instead of through the woods. Now my leg's all cut up from where I tripped over that rock and landed in this stupid bush." The snow had blinded the boy's vision and buried a rather large rock, which he managed to trip over and land in a sharp, thorny bush. He had tried to walk many times before, but found it was no use when his leg gave out from under him. "Stupid…"


	10. The Missing Link Part 2

_It's here! An update! Finally! I have absolutely NO excuse for not updating. I sincerely apologize to all the dedicated readers. I knew I just had to update to day though because it's been about one year or so toady that I first started this story! So thanks for all your support and please keep reading! _

"Hey, um, Young Link?" started Roy as he walked back into the bedroom.

"Yay! Roy's back! Can we finish reading now?" pleaded the boy.

"Actually," continued Roy while taking a seat on the bed, "Marth wants me to help find big Link."

"Oh." Was Young Link's crestfallen reply. "Well, can I come too?"

"Sorry, half- pint," said Roy as he rose up from the bed. "It's to dark and cold for you to be out right now."

As Roy started to leave the room, he felt something heavy latch on to his leg.

"Huh?" mumbled the redhead as he looked down. Grasping tightly onto his leg was a teary- eyed, sniveling Young Link.

"Roy, don't go! I don't want to be here all alone in the dark!"

Roy picked up Young Link and playfully slung him over his shoulder. He walked out to Marth, who was currently putting on his snow gear. "Marth, where's Young Link going to stay while we're out?"

The blue- haired prince paused for a moment and stated simply that the youth would be safer if he just stayed in the dorm.

"No!" argued a practically shrieking Young Link. "I won't stay here alone! You can't make me!" He wiggled off Roy's shoulder and landed with a "thud" on the ground. Then he hugged the redhead's leg again for comfort. Roy looked back at Marth, an amused smile dancing across his face.

"Heh… Sorry Marth, but I think leaving him behind is out of the question. Maybe we can leave him with the girls when we check for Link at Zelda's place?"

"I guess. But until we get there, I'm counting on you to keep an eye on him. The last thing we need right now is another missing Link." Marth then threw Roy his black snow pants and red jacket. Yong Link ran into his bedroom and pulled on all his snow gear, which was still damp from his previous exploration in the snow.

They walked quietly out of the dorm and entered the silence of the cold, snowy night. They trudges for a good fifteen minutes or so until Marth stopped and pulled out a flashlight. He directed the light at a sign in front of the group.

"Dorm 2, go right." Read Young Link out loud. "C'mon guys! Zelda's dorm is this way!" whined Young Link while pulling on Roy's hand. "Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay…" muttered Roy who was becoming a little annoyed with Young Link's enthusiasm. "Marth, are you coming?"

The blue haired prince didn't answer.

"Marth?" questioned Roy.

"Hey, why don't you to go ahead to Zelda's place. I'll start looking for Link out here."

"Oh know ya don't…" started Roy as he strode over to his friend. He grabbed the noble's arm and began leading him to Zelda's. "You are _not _going by yourself. C'mon Little Link, lead the way."

The three walked in a straight line to Dorm 2 and the silence they shared was almost as thick as the snow around them.

"Look! There it is!" yelled the young blonde as they reached Zelda's building. It was a somewhat small structure cover in bright red brick and over looking the mountains. Young Link hustled through the snow and loudly rapped on the front door.

"Thump, thump, thump."

Wendy looked up from painting her nails and was shocked to see Roy making funny faces at her through Zelda's front window. Quickly tucking her hair behind her ears, she got up and answered the door. The first to enter was Young Link.

"Hi Wendy! Where's Zelda?" asked the youth.

"Zelda? Oh, she's in the next room with every one else."

"Thank you!" With that he sped off in the direction that she had directed him.

The next to enter was Marth.

"Did you see where Young Link went, Wendy?" questioned the noble in a stern voice. She pointed into the next room. "Thanks."

When Marth left the room Wendy assumed that Roy would follow. When he didn't, the pink haired warrior took a little peek outside the door.

"Roy? Are you out there?" she walked out into the snow and looked around, but no one was in sight. "Roy, if this is some kind of joke then-" she was cut off when an unseen force hurled her to the ground. Before she could make heads or tails of the situation, she felt two soft lips capturing her own. The figure slowly pulled away and looked down on her. Beneath the thick red bangs Wendy could clearly see her boyfriend's deep, blue eyes mischievously boring into her own. "Oh Roy!" laughed Wendy as she pushed the redhead off her.

In the next room over Young Link was franticly searching for his older self.

"Sweetie, I'm really sorry but he's not here," tried Malon as Young Link looked around.

"No, he has to be! Where else could he be?" He ran back into the front room only to find Roy passionately kissing his girlfriend. "Ewww! Marth! Roy's doing bad stuff again!"

"Err, wait!" Roy got up and tried to follow the boy, only to be blocked by Marth. "Did you find him?"

The other shook his blue head. "No, he must be out in the storm. Let's go look." Marth took off for the door.

"Hey! What about me?"

Roy glanced over his shoulder and spotted his young friend. "Young Link, you stay here. Take extra special care of Wendy for me while I'm gone!"

The younger nodded and closed the front door after his friend.

Roy was just about to leave Zelda's property when he heard the door open and crunching footsteps behind him.

"Roy! Wait!" It was Wendy, dressed in her winter jacket and a pair of snow boots she borrowed from Zelda. "Let me come with you, I promise not to get in the way!"

Roy walked over and gently cupped Wendy's face in his hands, kissing her lightly. "We'll be fine. Go inside and get some sleep."

She looked up at him, "Promise you'll be okay out there?"

"Promise."

_Okay, okay… So that was a lot of Roy/ Wendy stuff. I'll work on the other couples later!_


	11. The Missing Link Part 3

_(huff puff) Okay! Chapter 11 is here! Be prepared!_

Note: Characters property of Nintendo, most situations property of FIREmblemFAN

The two swordsmen, Marth and Roy had been wandering through the woods for what seemed like hours. The freezing wind nipped at their noses and the blinding snow from the blizzard was distorting their vision. The red head looked unhealthy, his face ghostly pale save for his rose colored cheeks. Marth wasn't any better with his dark hair and creamy skin contrasting greatly. Little had been said since they left Zelda's house and Roy felt the need to break the silence.

"Marth? Are you sure you where we're going?"

"I never said anything about knowing where we were going." retorted the tired Prince.

Roy pouted. "But Marth! You're the one who came up with this whole "look-for-Link" thing. Shouldn't you at least have some idea where he is?"

This annoyed Marth. "Why should I be the one to come up with all the bright ideas around here? I asked you to come along because I assumed you could help!"

"Well then you assume too much! I've got better things to do than look for my friend, who's probably just hanging out at someone other than Zelda's dorm. But no… I'm stuck out here with Mr. Responsible. Mr. Nobility and Leadership!" Roy was clearly yelling at this point.

"Better things to do…" sneered Marth. "Like what, drool over that stupid girl friend of yours?"

Roy was mad now. "Shut up!" He ran forward and tackled Marth from behind, bringing them both to the ground. The younger boy started to blindly throw punches, none of which hit the noble.

"Get off Roy!"

He didn't listen. So, in one quick blow Marth's fist had made contact with Roy's face. The red- head fell back and immediately brought his hands up to his head. Marth rose from the thick snow and looked down at his companion who was sprawled out below.

"Oh God…" muttered the blue haired boy. "…Is he unconscious?" He crouched down next to him and instantly regretted his previous action. There was clearly blood on Roy's distressed face, dark and red in contrast to the white snow. Marth gingerly removed the other boy's hands away from his face and observed the damage done. A bloody nose and a split lip.

"Ungh…" groaned Roy.

Marth began helping him to his feet.

"No…d- don't…touch…me…"

The noble disregarded his friend's wishes and helped him to an upright stance.

"You… you hit me." Roy's voice was becoming stronger. "Why did you hit me?!"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't control myself." Whispered Marth, ashamed.

"You jerk! You know you're a lot stronger than me! I could've really been hurt!"

"I said I was sorry!"

They were silent for a moment. In fact, almost everything was silent in the snowy woods. Roy moved his hand to his face, this time whipping away the blood. He then brought his hand back down, looked at the red liquid and snickered. "What's your problem lately? You've been acting uptight since yesterday."

"I don't **have **a problem!"

"Then quit acting like such an asshole!"

The blue haired noble, in all his rage and fury, grabbed his friend by the shoulders and roughly threw him to the ground. The red- head landed on his back, watching his comrade saunter away. This time Marth didn't help him up…

Somewhere in the depths of the woods, a lone figure sitting propped up against the back of a tree could faintly hear the yells of two familiar voices. He tried desperately to call out to them.

"Marth! Roy! It's me!" but even when he was yelling at the top of his lungs, the wind was able to drown out his voice. "Please… help me…" he mused. The boy couldn't feel anything at this point. He had been stuck sitting there for so long that the snow had almost buried him and the arctic blasts of wind turned his tears to salty, frozen crystals. "Please find me… anyone…" He shifted his body, tried to free his wounded leg from the layers of snow, but his actions were in vain.

Roy sat quietly in the snow for a solid ten minuets, and even though Marth had long since left him, the red head couldn't help but hope his friend might come back. The cold had soothed his fiery temper and the wind that nipped at him made him fee all the more alone.

"Great…"

Roy stood up, wiped off the remaining trickles of blood from his nose and looked around for the way he had originally come. But the snow was failing at it's hardest, covering even Marth's foot prints and was distorting the young boy's vision. Roy sighed and started heading the direction he assumed his friend had went.

"Why did this have to happen?" he mused. "It's so close to the holidays too…aren't we all supposed to be together?" His lack of attention caused a sharp branch to swing back in the wind and slap him harshly in the face.

"Ah!" Roy stumbled to the side and covered the left side of his face. Too late. "Right in my eye…ouch…" He felt around for a scratch but only found a small one his eye. Looking into the night, Roy couldn't quite tell in all the darkness whether or not the branch had affected his vision. "Mmph."

"I wonder where Roy is…" thought Marth. "I shouldn't have left him. Now I've got two people to look for." He shivered in the wind and pulled his coat closer to him. His thoughts turned from his companions to his aching feet. His boots were soaked through and the same could be said about his socks. "Ah… what I wouldn't do for a hot shower and something warm to eat." While his mouth was watering, he thought her heard a faint noise coming from up ahead.

"-elp! …someone!" called the voice.

"That's Link!" Marth tried to run forward but fell down in all the deep snow. "I'm coming Link! Hold on!" He got up and headed towards his friend at a slower pace. "Keep calling me! Your voice is all I have to help find you!" It became easier for him to walk now, his speed picked up as his trudging became an art. "Hold on Link!" Marth could see him now, his limp form against a tree trunk, body buried in at least two feet of snow. "Link!"

"Marth!" Link croaked. He tried his hardest to stand and greet his savior but he couldn't. Tears were starting to form in his eyes all over again as Marth become close enough to identify.

_Next chapter will be here soon! _


End file.
